1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a data-transfer-management system that manages and controls data transfers between a computer system and another computer system.
The present invention further relates to a data-transfer system that transfers data based on data-transfer history where the data-transfer history is managed and controlled by the data-transfer-management system.
The present invention further relates to a transfer-history-collection device that is used in the data-transfer system.
The present invention further relates to a record medium having a program embodied therein for performing processing to implement the data-transfer system and the transfer-history-collection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, sales data and orders for the following days are transmitted from a computer system of each store to a central computer system located at the headquarters immediately after the closing of the day. The central computer system displays or printouts listings of sales figures and order information, so that the manager can check items of the list one by one.
The manager at the headquarters checks the lists displayed or printed out by the central computer system, and finds missing information, if any, to learn which stores failed to report sales figures and order information. The manager calls such stores, and tells store managers that sales figures and order information have not been received, requesting transmission or retransmission of such data and information. The central computer system at the headquarters obtains total figures based on the sales data and order information collected from each store.
As described above, the manager at the headquarters who checks sales and orders is responsible for finding stores which have failed to report, and is also responsible for contacting store managers to request transmission or retransmission of sales figures and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for a transfer-history-collection device which makes it easier to retransfer data with respect to data that was not transferred properly.
Further, there is a need for a record medium having a program embodied therein for causing a computer to perform operation of the transfer-history-collection device.
Further, there is a need for a data-transfer-management system which makes it easier to retransfer data with respect to data that was not transferred properly.
Further, there is a need for a record medium having a program embodied therein for causing a computer to perform operation of the data-transfer-management system.
Further, there is a need for a data-transfer system which makes it easier to retransfer data based on information controlled by the data-transfer-management system.
Further, there is a need for a record medium having a program embodied therein for causing a computer to perform operation of the data-transfer system.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a device and a system that substantially obviate one or more of the problems caused by the limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
Features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent from the description and the accompanying drawings, or may be learned by practice of the invention according to the teachings provided in the description. Objects as well as other features and advantages of the present invention will be realized and attained by a device and a system particularly pointed out in the specification in such full, clear, concise, and exact terms as to enable a person having ordinary skill in the art to practice the invention.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides a device for collecting history of data transfer, including a transfer-history-extraction unit which extracts transfer-history information from data subjected to data transfer, and a service-management unit which stores the transfer-history information together with a processing result indicative of either a proper completion of the data transfer or an improper completion of the data transfer.
In the device as described above, the transfer-history information and the processing results are stored together, so that a data-transfer service having an improper completion status can be searched in the transfer-history information, and retransmission of the data can be attended to in response to the result of the search.
Further, the invention provides a system for managing history of data transfer, including a data-storage unit, a transfer-history obtaining unit which obtains transfer-history information each time a data transfer service is performed to transfer a file, the transfer-history information identifying the data-transfer service, and a service-management unit which stores, in said data-storage unit, the transfer-history information together with a processing result indicative of either a proper completion of the data-transfer service or an improper completion of the data-transfer service.
In the system as described above, the transfer-history information and the processing results are stored together for the purpose of managing data-transfer operations, so that a data-transfer service having an improper completion status can be searched in the transfer-history information, and retransmission of the data can be attended to in response to the result of the search.